There is a need for a monitoring and collision avoidance system for groups of vehicles travelling together, as in convoy, with respect to encountering individual or similar groups of vehicles, to avoid collisions. For example, a group of snowmobiles or other such vehicles travelling over unmarked terrain are in danger of meeting a similar group of snowmobiles, particularly at blind corners.